


Proposal

by Bone_Apple_Teeth (Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Multi, Pre-Canon, spoilers for episode 167
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Bone_Apple_Teeth
Summary: The Lukas family is known for marrying other Lonely-aligned folks into their family, in order to have complete control over their Entity. The Archivist of the Magnus Institute is about to be publicly embarrassed.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Gertrude Robinson/Peter Lukas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Proposal

Gertrude Robinson was working, alone, in her office when she heard a knock at the door. Initially she assumed it was one of her assistants, before she remembered most of them were dead and/or a grotesque mockery of the human he'd once been.

At the door was Peter Lukas, hiding behind a lush bouquet of pale roses.  
"Ah, Mr. Lukas, do come in," Gertrude called through the still-closed door, "I hope you have some rational explanation for those flowers."  
Lukas sheepishly turned the knob and poked his head in.  
"Always forget you can do the Seeing, y'know."  
"People do tend to forget." She did not attempt to alleviate the man's obvious discomfort.  
"Ms. Robinson, would you give me the- ah, the honor of a lunch date?" Even with the supernatural ability to Know and Understand, Gertrude could not have predicted this. Even so, she agreed. It had been a while since she'd spoken to anyone except for Elias, and she'd dropped off contact with Agnes long ago.

Lunch was a surprisingly pleasant affair. Neither party spoke to the other aside from Lukas assuring Gertrude cost was no problem in regards to their meal. Between her serving of fish and chips (Lukas seemed put off by her 'common' order, he himself with a delicate plate of foie gras) and dessert, Gertrude extracted a delightful statement from their waiter involving a many-limbed accident in the kitchen. Lukas turned green, and politely declined to order dessert. After Lukas abruptly vanished the both of them into the Lonely when a new, untraumatized waiter arrived with the bill, he rematerialized Gertrude in front of the Institute.

"Right. That was... tolerable. Shall we go in?"  
Another in a slowly-growing list of surprises; Gertrude would have expected Lukas to leave at the earliest opportunity to do so, and instead he was inviting himself into her place of work, where it was certain there would be more people. Curious, she opened the door and gestured him through. He made his way up to the break room with the ease of someone who had been there one or two times before; he still got a bit turned around on the way, and Gertrude had to point him in the right direction.

Elias was in the break room, along with a handful of inconsequential Institute employees milling about. He was pretending to sip tea out of an empty cup. He was expecting them, then, and likely expecting a show. Gertrude frowned.

"Mr. Bouchard," Lukas began, took a deep breath, and restarted.  
"I regret having to do this. Our time together has been emotionally adequate. I want a divorce." The various Institute employees had begun to listen in, and were now tittering amongst themselves at the announcement. Gertrude leaned back against a wall and shook her head.  
"I am amenable to that, Petey. Shall we hire the same divorce lawyer as last time?" More frenzied whispers, and a shriek of laughter. Gertrude herself stifled a smile.

"Mr. Bouchard, I need your wedding ring back." Elias slid the gold band off his finger, and tossed it to Lukas, who dropped it. He got down on his hands and knees to wiggle under a nearby couch, emerging long minutes later with the ring, now wrapped around a dust bunny. Lukas shuffled around to face Gertrude, and rose until he was on bended knee, ring and dust bunny clasped in shaking hands. His face was as dour as always.  
"Ms. Robinson, I need you to marry me."  
"Beg, pardon, Lukas?"  
"You- ah, I need you to marry me."  
"I heard what you said." Of course, this whole afternoon made sense to Gertrude now. The Lukas family was known for having a monopoly on the Lonely, and forcing anyone particularly Lonely-alinged to marry into the family. Gertrude herself must have began dipping into Lonely territory without realizing, and the Lukas family must have leaped at the chance to bring the Archivist herself into their fold.

Gertrude took a breath, composed herself, and gave her answer. Someone dropped a glass in shock, and she could hear the noise of frenzied coworkers cleaning up the mess. But she only had eyes for Peter.


End file.
